The Times Runs Out
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Kehidupan dan kisah cinta itu bukanlah ladang kebahagiaan. Karena tuhan menciptakan air mata. Ia hanya ingin melihat berbagai alur. Sebab itulah Dia menulis beragam naskah untuk dimainkan manusia. BoiFang. Epilog Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy adalah milik Animonsta.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, No Power, Dll.**

 **Pair : BoiFang (As Always.)**

 **.**

 _Kehidupan dan kisah cinta itu bukanlah ladang kebahagian._ Karena _tuhan menciptakan air mata. Ia hanya ingin melihat berbagai alur. Sebab itulah Dia menulis beragam naskah untuk dimainkan manusia._

 _._

 _._

"Siang..."

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda bertopi yang memasuki ruangan bertembok putih itu sambil menjenjeng sekantong plastik.

Tak ada balasan dari sapaannya walau ada entitas lain disana. Orang itu hanya berdiri didepan jendela dan menatap menembus kaca yang bening. Ia sama sekali tidak menyahut atau sekadar menoleh.

Boboiboy tidak mengambil pusing dicueki begitu. Ia berjalan memutari tempat tidur dan meletakkan bawaannya diatas meja disamping tempat tidur. Mata coklatnya melirik piring dengan makanan dingin yang terlihat sama sekali tidak disentuh.

"Kau belum makan Fang?"

Pemuda yang berdiri didepan jendela itu menggeleng tanpa menoleh.

"Kau harus makan, nanti sakit."

"Aku memang sudah sakit kalau kau lupa," jawabnya sinis. Boboiboy terdiam. Sepertinya ia salah memilih kata-kata. Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas. Tahu kalau bertanding dengan kata-kata ia bukan jagonya.

"Kau harus mengisi perut dan tenaga mu."

"Untuk apa? tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa," ucapnya ketus.

Boboiboy mengernyitkan dahi. Terlihat jelas tak suka dibantah terus. "Kalau kau tidak makan kapan kau akan sehat?"

Pemuda berambut ungu itu menoleh padanya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. "Kalau makanan itu bisa menyembuhkanku, aku tidak akan disini selama tiga bulan Boboiboy."

Boboiboy meringis. Seperti yang sudah dibilang, ia pasti akan kalah kalau beradu mulut. Terutama dengan orang dihadapannya ini.

Fang kembali membalikkan tubuh membelakangi Boboiboy. Boboiboy tidak bisa protes. Namun belum berarti ia sudah berhenti untuk menyuruh Fang makan. Matanya melirik beberapa bungkus plastik kecil disamping piring makan Fang. Plastik itu berisi pil-pil dan tablet.

Semuanya masih penuh. Dari keterangan yang ditulis dokter seharusnya Fang sudah memakannya tiga kali dari pagi sampai siang ini. Tapi tampaknya pemuda itu tidak melakukannya.

"Fang makanlah, lalu setelah itu minum obatmu. Kau sama sekali belum meminumnya hari ini."

Fang mendengus. "Aku benci obat-obat itu."

"Sebenci apapun kau harus meminumnya. Dan aku memaksa."

Baru kali ini Fang mengatakan hal itu. Fang memang selalu tampak malas untuk minum obat tapi ia tidak pernah banyak protes.

"Aku benci setiap saat harus menelan pil-pil pahit itu. Obat-obat itu tidak membantu sama sekali."

Boboiboy menghela nafas panjang lagi. Lalu tidak bicara apapun. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Fang. Berdiri dibelakangnya. Keheningan mengisi atmosfer ruangan itu. Menjadi sebuah siksaan bagi Boboiboy.

"Kenapa kau masih disini, kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja Boboiboy." Suara serak Fang memecah keheningan itu. Dan Boboiboy tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan mengalir.

Lagi.

Ia tahu kemana Fang menuntun pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa kau masih tetap tinggal? Kenapa kau masih bertahan menunggu? Kenapa kau tidak tinggalkan aku saja?"

Boboiboy memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dari belakang. Menghentikan rentetan pertanyaannya yang memilukan. Boboiboy mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tubuh kurus Fang semakin hari terasa semakin kurus dalam dekapannya. Hal itu membuat hatinya terasa begitu pedih karena tubuh yang ada dalam pelukannya semakin hari semakin terasa lemah.

Rapuh. Dan makin hancur.

"Kenapa Boboiboy? Kenapa kau masih bersamaku saat aku sudah tanpa harapan? Kenapa kau masih mencintaiku yang sama sekali tidak bisa memberi kebahagian?"

Tubuh Fang terasa bergetar dan Boboiboy membenci itu. Pemuda berkacamata itu sedang terisak. Ia membenci itu. Ia juga membenci pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu dilemparnya saat Boboiboy datang.

"Berhentilah bertanya kenapa, aku disini karena aku mencintaimu." Boboiboy menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Dan itu tidak akan berubah. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padamu Fang. Aku mencintaimu dan itu jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu."

Boboiboy menggegam tangan kanan Fang dan meletakkannya ke dada kiri Fang. Menyuruhnya untuk dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya sendiri.

"Selama kau masih dapat merasakan detak jantung ini, selama itu kau harus percaya kalau aku mencintaimu."

Fang tak bersuara. Bahunya berguncang makin keras. Boboiboy memutar tubuh Fang agar menghadapnya. Boboiboy dengan lembut menghapus aliran air mata di pipi Fang.

Ia menatap wajah Fang. Kulitnya pucat tanpa rona. Dan semakin hari semakin pucat. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir melihat kesedihan yang terus bergantung diraut Fang. Kesedihan yang tiap hari semakin menguar.

Ia mengecup kening Fang. "Percayalah, kau akan sembuh."

Fang menggeleng. "Leukemia stadium akhir ditambah Emfisema, kau pikir aku masih punya harapan untuk hidup?" tanyanya disela isakan yang masih dapat terdengar.

"Masih." Boboiboy mengangguk mantap. "Aku masih berharap kau hidup, dan bersamaku untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu." Boboiboy menatapnya dengan serius dan pandangan yakin. Pemuda itu menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Fang.

"Karena itu, kumohon percayalah Fang. Aku akan terus disini, bersamamu dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu walau kau yang memaksa." Ia menatap kedalam mata Fang. "Mengerti?"

Fang mengangguk. Boboiboy tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang minum obat ya? Aku beli donat lobak merah." Fang tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk sekali lagi. Ia memegang tiang tempat gantungan infusnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidur sambil mendorong tiang infusnya.

Ia naik keranjangnya. Boboiboy mengambil kantong plastik dan mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus donat lobak merah serta mengambil segelas air. Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu membuka bungkus donat itu dan memberikan pada Fang.

Fang mengunyahnya dengan raut yang lebih cerah. Boboiboy tersenyum. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan donat lobak merah.

Fang menghabiskan tiga donatnya. Boboiboy mengambil lima obat dan menyodorkan gelas. Fang mengernyit melihat obat-obat itu namun tetap menerimanya.

Ia meminum satu per satu obat itu. Setelah itu ia mengerutkan dahinya. Menutup mulutnya karena ia merasa ingin muntah.

Boboiboy menahan tubuh Fang. Raut wajahnya cemas. Fang selalu mual setelah minum obat. Mungkin itu juga yang menjadi alasannya membenci obat-obat itu. Fang berusaha untuk lepas dari lengan Boboiboy yang menahan tubuhnya. Namun Boboiboy menahannya dengan erat agar ia tak memuntahkan obatnya.

Akhirnya Fang berhenti mual. Tubuhnya melemas. Boboiboy membimbingnya untuk berbaring. "Aku benci obat-obat itu," gumam Fang.

Boboiboy tersenyum hambar. "Ya, aku tahu," balasnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau tidur sekarang?"

Fang memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Boboiboy. "Kau tidak bosan kalau sendirian nanti saat aku tidur?"

Boboioboy menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tahu kau ngantuk." Fang mengangguk. Efek samping obatnya selalu membuat ia ngantuk.

Boboiboy menyelimutinya. Fang memejamkan mata dan seketika tertidur. Sudut bibir Boboiboy sedikit terangkat membuat sebuah senyum sedih. Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Fang.

Dia berhenti dan menatap telapak tangannya. Terdapat banyak helai halus berwarna keunguan. Rambut Fang. Boboiboy mengepalkan tangannya erat. Raut mukanya menggelap.

Ia menatap wajah tirus Fang yang pucat. Tangannya berpindah untuk mengelus pipi Fang. Ia menatap wajah pemuda itu yang sedang tidur. Wajah tenang dengan nafas teratur yang berhembus pelan.

Ia mengecup kening Fang lama. Dalam hati dia tak bisa berhenti berpikir dan merenung. Dari semua hal yang dapat terjadi di dunia ini kenapa Fang harus mengalami kanker darah?

Leukosit yang seharusnya melindungi tubuhnya malah berbalik menyerang tubuhnya dari dalam. Menggerogoti setiap bagian raganya. Menghancurkannya dalam kelemahan dan kesakitan.

Tapi yang paling hancur adalah harapan hidup dan semangat Fang. Meninggalkan kesedihan dan keputus asaan. Semua hanya kegelapan yang dirasa Fang. Hatinya mati dan Fang berubah menjadi seorang yang pesimis.

Tak ada lagi sisi kompetitif darinya. Tak ada lagi Fang yang selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

Yang ada hanya seseorang yang lebih ingin mati dari pada terkukung di rumah sakit.

Boboiboy melepaskan kecupannya. Lalu menempelkan keningnya ke kening Fang. Menatap seluruh detil wajahnya dari dekat.

Ia tersenyum getir. Ah, betapa dulu ia begitu menyukai warna pipi Fang yang merona merah saat digoda. Begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Membuat Boboiboy tak pernah bosan menjahilinya.

Ia begitu menyukai bibir Fang yang berwarna peach segar. Membuat dulu ia sering mencuri ciuman saat Fang lengah. Betapa ia menyukai warna-warna itu.

Tapi sekarang kulit Fang begitu pucat. Pucat dan rapuh. Membuat ia tak berani bertindak sedikit kasar saja. Takut apapun itu yang ia lakukan akan menyakiti Fang.

Ia benci dirinya yang tak dapat berbuat apapun untuk menolong Fang. Ia tak bisa mengambil sebagian rasa sakit Fang hanya agar orang yang sangat disayanginya itu tidak terlalu menderita. Namun Boboiboy hanya bisa menemani Fang menjalani hari yang terus berganti di rumah sakit.

Boboiboy memejamkan mata. Dan semua memori tentang Fang masuk tanpa diundang. Semuanya. Senyum sinisnya yang mengejek. Sikap judesnya. Saat dia salah tingkah dan malu. Saat dia memberikan senyum tulus yang membuat Boboiboy terpesona dan jatuh cinta setiap saat.

 ** _"_** ** _Fang?! kau kenapa?!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Saudara Fang mengidap Leukemia stadium akhir."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak mungkin."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Boboiboy jangan diam saja. Sebenarnya ada apa?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Maaf Fang."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau bohongkan Boboiboy?"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Fang apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bodoh!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kembalikan! Aku mau mati saja. Rasanya sakit Boboiboy."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau tidak boleh melakukannya bodoh. Bagaimana dengan ku kalau kau pergi?"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Boboiboy, sakit."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Fang."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Boboiboy apa kau akan meninggalkan ku? Tak ada yang menyayangiku. Bahkan tubuhku sendiri membenciku."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa yang kau katakan sih? Aku akan ada disini. Dan kau masih punya aku yang_** ** _mencintaimu."_**

 ** _._**

Dan bayangan indah itu tiba-tiba digantikan oleh pengalaman-pengalaman pahitnya. Tak ada yang menyangka hal itu akan terjadi pada Fang. Selama beberapa minggu ia begitu lemah dan pucat. Tubuhnya panas dan sering demam. Selalu pusing dan pingsan. Beberapa kali mimisan dalam sehari. Membuat Boboiboy selalu panik melihatnya.

Saat akhirnya Boboiboy membawa Fang yang tiba-tiba pingsan saat mereka sedang merayakan hari ulang tahun Fang ke rumah sakit, dokter memberitahunya kabar yang paling membuat ia hancur.

Kado yang buruk untuk tahun itu.

Boboiboy tak tega untuk memberitahukannya pada Fang. Bagaimana ia bisa memberitahunya padahal dia sendiri begitu terguncang?

Fang depresi saat mengetahui berita itu. Mengurung diri selama seminggu. Dan saat Boboiboy memutuskan untuk masuk dengan paksa ke dalam rumah Fang. Pemuda bertopi itu mendapati Fang yang sedang menggegam pisau. Ingin mengiris nadi di pergelangan tanganya sendiri.

Dan setelah itu ia menghentikan kelakuan bodoh Fang dan kemudian memeluknya erat. Membiarkan Fang menangis dalam pelukannya sampai kelelahan dan tertidur. Dia masih mengingat semua isakan Fang malam itu. Dan hatinya serasa teriris mendengarnya.

Boboiboy membuka matanya saat merasa ada tangan halus yang menyentuh wajahnya. Fang telah bangun dan menatapnya dengan serius. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Boboiboy tertegun. Ia tak sadar kalau tetesan air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Digenggamnya tangan Fang yang berada di wajahnya. Boboiboy menundukkan kepalanya dalam, bahunya bergetar. Pemuda itu menangis tanpa suara.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Boboiboy tidak menjawab pertanyaan Fang yang makin terlihat bingung. Boboiboy malah menghambur memeluknya. Membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Fang. Pemuda yang dipeluk itu dapat merasakan air mata yang membasahi bahunya. Walau ia tak mendengar isakan apapun.

Fang tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Fang."

"Ya?"

"Maaf." _Maaf karena aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu._

"..."

"Aku," _Aku begitu takut kehilangan mu._

"..."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Setelah kata itu terucap dari Fang, Boboiboy mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Fang menghapus air mata di wajah pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu.

Boboiboy menatap wajah Fang. Dalam mata Fang ia dapat tahu segala rasa sakit yang tak dinampakkan oleh Fang. Dan perasaan miris dihatinya setiap kali ia melihat kedalam mata violet bening itu.

Terlalu menyakitkan untuk batinnya. Jadi dia menutup mata dan mencium bibir milik Fang.

Fang awalnya terkejut sebelum menutup matanya juga. Ia memeluk leher Boboiboy dan membiarkan Boboiboy mengulum bibir tipisnya. Fang dapat merasakan emosi Boboiboy yang tumpah dalam ciumannya.

Membuat dada Fang sesak saat merasakan seluruh luapan perasaan Boboiboy. Fang membalas ciuman Boboiboy, berharap agar pemuda itu tidak usah mencemaskan perasaan apapun itu yang sedang ia rasakan.

Boboiboy mengangkat tubuh Fang perlahan. Pemuda itu mengakhiri ciumannya dan meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Fang. Fang mengelus rambut Boboiboy. Pemuda bertopi iu menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Fang.

 _Sampai kapanpun jangan pernah pergi Fang._

.

.

.

"Aku datang."

Boboiboy masuk ke kamar Fang. Dapat dilihatnya Fang sedang terbaring di ranjangnya. Segera saja ia duduk di samping Fang.

"Bagaimana kemoterapimu?"

Fang terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Seperti biasanya." _Menyakitkan._ Fang tentu tak mengatakan kata terakhir yang hanya ia gemakan dipikirannya.

Boboiboy mengelus pipi Fang lembut dengan tangan kanan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Fang dan membawanya agar menyentuh bibir Boboiboy.

Dingin, seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

Boboiboy memindahkan tangan Fang yang awalnya di bibirnya ke pipinya agar ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Fang.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa. Pelajaran Fisika yang sulit, melukis saat pelajaran Kesenian, lalu rapat mendadak Klub Bola sepulang sekolah."

Awalnya Boboiboy ingin pulang cepat agar dapat menemani Fang kemoterapi tapi tiba-tiba saja pelatihnya itu memanggil seluruh anggota. Dan ia tidak ingin dibantah. Jadilah Boboiboy terlambat ke rumah sakit.

Fang mendengarkan dengan baik lalu terbatuk. Membuat Boboiboy langsung cemas dan cepat-cepat menyambar air minum. Dibantunya Fang minum pelan-pelan.

"Kau tak apa?"

Fang mengangguk lemas. Boboiboy menatapnya khawatir. "Aku tak apa." Fang sepertinya menyadari tatapan Boboiboy. Boboiboy menggeleng.

"Kondisi tubuhmu selalu down setelah kemo, tentu aku khawatir."

Fang bungkam. Ia tak menyangkal hal itu sama sekali. Dibiarkannya pikirannya tenggelam saat Boboiboy mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku bosan," sahut Fang tiba-tiba.

"Mau nonton TV?"

Fang menggeleng. "Jalan-jalan ke taman saja."

Boboiboy mengangguk. Fang segera turun dari ranjangnya. Boboiboy membantu Fang duduk di kursi roda. Fang sebenarnya kuat untuk jalan kaki namun ia tidak diperbolehkan jalan kaki terlalu jauh. Lagipula setelah kemo biasanya dia terlalu lemas untuk jalan.

Boboiboy mendorong kursi roda Fang perlahan di taman rumah sakit. Ia berhenti didepan kolam dimana banyak ikan hias didalamnya. Fang memperhatikan gerakan ikan yang berenang dengan lincah.

"KAK FANG!"

Suara teriakan seorang anak laki-laki membuat keduanya menoleh. Seorang anak berusia sekitar lima tahun berlari menghampiri mereka dengan bersemangat.

"Halo Kak Fang, Kak Boboiboy!" sapanya ceria. Anak itu memakai piyama rumah sakit. Wajahnya sedikit temben dan matanya bulat besar. Ia memakai topi putih dan lidahnya yang berwarna merah dimiringkan kesamping kiri.

"Halo juga Yuuta." Fang tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu Yuuta?" tanya Boboiboy sambil berjongkok. Menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah itu. Yuuta mengangkat benda yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Sebuah kaset DVD.

"Ini serial barunya Manusia Cyborg Cyder-man no. 2 ." ucapnya penuh semangat dan mata yang berapi-api.

Membuat Fang terkekeh. Ia tahu kalau anak yang satu itu sangat mengagumi tokoh pahlawan yang barusan disebutnya itu. Pahlawan yang menurut Fang memiliki nama yang kepanjangan. Manusia Cyborg Cyder-man no. 2 .

"Wah, apa ceritanya kali ini?" tanya Fang ramah.

"Kali ini Cyder-man melawan Monster Lemon. Monster Lemonnya jahat, dia nyemprotin air lemon ke orang-orang. Padahal kan itu asam banget," cerita Yuuta dengan ekspresif.

"Iya, jahat banget. Terus Cyder-mannya menang gak?" tanya Boboiboy sambil terkekeh.

"Menang dong. Dia kan pahlawan." Yuuta segera mendekati Fang. Anak itu meletakkan tangannya ke lutut Fang dan menenggadah menatap Fang.

"Kak Fang nanti kita nonton bareng yuk." Pintanya dengan wajah tersenyum dan mata memohon. Fang tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Yuuta bersorak senang. "Kak Fang baik. Nanti malam ke tempatku ya. Harus lho. Soalnya kalau besok aku gak bisa."

"Lho kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy agak heran. Yuuta berpaling. Memamerkan senyum lebar yang manis.

"Soalnya besok aku akan operasi, jadi aku gak bisa nonton."

"Lho kau tidak takut Yuuta?" tanya Boboiboy.

Yuuta menggeleng. "Gak. Aku harus pemberani dan kuat kayak Cyder-man. Lagian kalau aku sudah selesai operasi aku bakalan bisa pulang, terus bisa ikut sekolah deh."

Boboiboy tersenyum lembut padanya. "Semoga operasi kamu lancar ya Yuuta."

"Yuuta, ayo balik. Kamu belum makan kan?" suara ibu Yuuta memanggil anaknya membuat ketiganya menoleh.

"Yah.. aku harus pergi sekarang. Tapi kak Fang inget lho, dateng nanti ya."

Fang tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya. Kakak nanti dateng." Fang dan Boboiboy melambai pada Yuuta saat anak itu berlari menghampiri ibunya.

"Anak yang pemberani ya," ucap Boboiboy dengan nada tersenyum. Fang mengangguk menyetujui.

"Dia pasti sembuh dengan cepat nanti."

Fang ingat kalau anak itu menderita gagal ginjal. Pasti anak itu sudah mendapat donornya. Sayang sekali anak semanis dan sekecil itu menderita. Setiap minggu ia harus cuci darah. Tinggal di rumah sakit saat anak seusianya bermain ditaman bermain.

Semenjak Fang di rumah sakit ia sering bermain dengan anak-anak disana. Sebuah hiburan dan kegembiraan baginya dapat melihat anak-anak itu bermain dengan gembira. Karena itulah dia jadi populer sekali dikalangan anak-anak di rumah sakit.

"Aku akan merindukannya jika dia sudah tidak ada." Fang tersenyum sendiri.

Boboiboy menoleh padanya. Sekali lagi ia dapat melihat kesedihan di bola mata Fang.

"Kau mau punya anak seperti Yuuta?" tanyanya tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Fang menoleh dengan cepat. "Tentu. Yuuta itu manis sekali. Dia sangat lucu."

"Aku akan kasih anak selucu Yuuta nanti untukmu," ujar Boboiboy menyeringai miring.

Fang mengerjapkan mata sesaat. Akhirnya ia sadar apa maksud Boboiboy. Wajahnya memanas dengan hebat.

"Ish. Apa-apan kau ini!" sergahnya sok galak.

Boboiboy terkekeh kemudian berjongkok didepan Fang. Tangannya mengelus kepala Fang. Pemuda bertopi itu mengulas senyum lembut dan tulus.

"Aku serius. Kita nanti akan punya anak yang manis, ceria, kuat dan pemberani."

Fang mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Salah tingkah. Boboiboy tertawa dan memegang dagu Fang kemudian, membuat Fang agar menghadap padanya lagi.

Ia mencium bibir Fang sekilas. Boboiboy kemudian menggegam kedua tangan Fang. Menatap kedalam mata Fang dengan serius.

Fang membalas tatapan Boboiboy. "Aku berjanji akan memberikanmu kebahagian. Aku berjanji mencintaimu sepanjang detak jantung kita masih dapat berdetak. Aku berjanji selalu berjalan disampingmu. Aku berjanji untuk selalu ada."

Fang menundukkan wajahnya. "Jangan berjanji jika kau akan kesulitan mewujudkannya," bisik Fang.

Boboiboy menggeleng dengan mantap. "Aku tidak membual _. If the darkness fall and the angels calls, in your despair, I will be there. In the darkest night when you need my light, I will beside you. If the times runs out and the sky falls down, despite your fear, I will appear. If the world goes blind and you lose your mind, I will always be with you_."

Fang membelalakkan matanya mendengar semua ucapan Boboiboy. Boboiboy tersenyum dengan begitu tulus. Pemuda berkacamata itu dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menuruni pipinya yang putih.

"Hei, Fang, kok kamu malah nangis." Boboiboy menghapus air mata Fang. Fang menggeleng dan menggigit bibirnya agar tak meloloskan sebuah isakan.

"Kenapa kau harus mencintaiku Boboiboy?"

"Tolong jangan katakan hal seperti itu." ucap Boboiboy dengan nada cemas.

"Bukankah sesak? Sangat sesak mencintaiku. Aku tak pernah bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi kau selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik untukku."

Boboiboy menggeleng. Menangkup wajah Fang dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku bahagia bisa mencintaimu. Aku bahagia bisa bersamamu. Memilikimu. Jangan pernah meragukanku karena aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku."

Isakan akhirnya lolos juga dari bibir pucat Fang. Boboiboy memeluknya, tangan Fang mencengkeram erat kemeja belakang Boboiboy. Boboiboy mengusap pelan rambut Fang dan terus berbisik didekat telinga Fang. _"Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

 **Yoooshaaa... TBC. /digeplak.**

 **Hehehe.**

 **A/N : Sebenarnya ini oneshoot tapi aku mau lihat reaksi pembaca dulu, lagian bagian akhir masih perlu dipoles. Dan awalnya ini mau dibikin sebagai bagian buat drable tapi berhubung karena ide ini udah lama ada tapi adegan drable lainnya gak dapet, kuputuskan buat manjangin aja ide ini. Daripada nanti berkarat di otakkan?**

 **Setelah buat fanfic BoiFang rated M, sekarang buat yang sedih-sedih. Dan entah kenapa menurut saya ngebuat fic sedih itu lumayan menyenangkan (?)**

 **Betewe. Soal Yuuta, itu anak kecil yang ada di anime Saiki Kusuo no Psinan (Ada yang nonton?). Aku suka banget ama anak yang satu itu. Beneran manis banget.**

 **Saa... Saya menerima semua kritik, saran, komen dan lainnya dikotak Review...**

 **Silahkan di Review ya ^^**

 **Ai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy adalah milik Animonsta.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, No Power, tulisan yang di italic itu ucapan batin,Dll.**

 **Pair : BoiFang (As Always.)**

 **.**

 _The times runs out... Waktu untuk kita telah berlalu... habis._

.

"Kak Fang!"

Yuuta berlari kearah Fang yang baru saja masuk. Dia duduk diatas kursi roda yang sedang didorong Boboiboy. Fang tersenyum.

"Hai Yuuta."

"Ayo cepat Kak, kita nonton." Yuuta menarik-narik tangan Fang. Membuat yang ditarik kewalahan karena hampir saja jatuh.

"Yuuta sabar ya. Kak Fangnya jangan ditarik begitu, nanti jatuh lho." Ucap Boboiboy lembut.

"Hum. Baik." Yuuta melepaskan tangannya. Bocah itu berdiri didepan TV dan mengacungkan kaset DVDnya pada sang Ibu.

Ibu Yuuta menghidupkan DVD dan memulai kaset yang diberikan anaknya. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan menghampiri Fang serta Boboiboy. "Terima kasih Fang sudah mau bermain dengan Yuuta, maaf ya kalau sering merepotkan mu."

Fang tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa kok Tante. Saya juga senang bisa bermain bersama Yuuta."

"Wah mulai, mulai." Sorakan Yuuta merebut semua atensi dalam ruangan itu. Semua tertawa geli melihat matanya yang berbinar menatap layar LCD TV. "Lihat Kak Fang, Kak Boboiboy, Manusia Cyborg Cyder-man no . 2 nya muncul." Yuuta menunjuk TV yang menampilkan pahlawan favoritnya itu.

Fang tersenyum. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Yuuta yang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Uhuk, uhuk."

Fang terbatuk hebat. Yuuta menoleh cepat padanya. "Kak Fang?"

Fang masih terbatuk beberapa saat membuat Boboiboy yang tadi duduk agak jauh darinya segera datang mendekat. Fang membuka tangan yang tadi menutup mulutnya saat batuk.

Terdapat bercak darah disana.

"Fang kau mimisan lagi," ucap Boboiboy. Pemuda bertopi itu berlutut didepan Fang. ia menangkup wajah Fang dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidung Fang.

Wajah Boboiboy tampak sangat cemas. Walau Fang sering mimisan tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa untuk menahan dorongan ingin berteriak panik.

Fang menepis tangan Boboiboy. "Aku, tidak, apa-apa." Fang berucap dengan terengah engah. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sulit untuk bernafas. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya mengabur.

"Huumph." Fang menutup mulutnya saat dirasanya mual luar biasa dari perutnya, membuat ia ingin muntah.

Boboiboy menurunkan Yuuta dari pangkuan Fang. "Fang kau kenapa?" ia semakin panik. Fang menggeleng lemah.

"Kak Fang, kakak kenapa?" Yuuta terlihat sangat bingung namun tak ayal ia ikut cemas juga.

Fang merasakan kepalanya makin sakit, seakan dihantam palu. Perutnya semakin mual dan dadanya terasa sesak seperti terimpit. Ia menatap wajah Boboiboy yang terlihat makin kalang kabut.

"Aku-"

Fang tak dapat melanjutkannya karena ia terlanjur ambruk. Pemuda itu jatuh kedepan dan ditangkap oleh Boboiboy.

"FANG!"

.

.

.

Boboiboy duduk dihadapan dokter yang merawat Fang selama di rumah sakit. Wajahnya tampak tegang. Dokter itu menatapnya dengan serius.

"Penyakit saudara Fang nampak meningkat dengan cepat. Leukemianya semakin parah."

Boboiboy menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sel darah putih dalam darahnya semakin tak terkendali. Mereka sudah menyerang sebagian organ-organ dalam tubuhnya. Kita tidak bisa melakukan radiasi karena tubuh saudara Fang tak stabil dan malah akan menambah resiko. Kita juga tak bisa melakukan cangkok sel induk karena anehnya tak ada satupun donor yang cocok dengan saudara Fang. Sistem tubuh dan golongan darahnya memang langka, hal itu menjadi kesulitan untuk memperoleh donor yang sesuai. "

Semua penjelasan dokter membuat Boboiboy kalut dan merasa kosong. Pikirannya tidak dapat mencerna dengan baik semua kata-kata dokter itu. Ia merasa linglung dan bingung.

"Saya tidak tahu sampai kapan saudara Fang akan bertahan. Saya bahkan ragu dia akan bertahan dalam waktu yang lama."

Kalimat itu sukses menyentakkan Boboiboy. Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Fang pasti akan bertahan. Boboiboy mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku jarinya memutih.

 _Fang pasti bertahan._

.

.

.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan dan Fang dapat melihat Boboiboy masuk dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Wajah pemuda itu tampak muram, kosong dan linglung.

"Boboiboy ada apa?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit.

Boboiboy diam tak menjawab. Ia hanya berdiri didepan Fang. Sama sekali tak menatap wajah Fang.

Pandagan mata Fang meredup. Ia tahu pasti ini berhubungan dengan kondisinya. "Katakan saja Boboiboy. Kau tak perlu ragu untuk bilang," sahutnya sendu.

Boboiboy masih tak menjawab. Pemuda bertopi itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedalam mata Fang. Tapi seketika dadanya terasa sakit. Dia tak tahan melihat sinar putus asa dan kesedihan di mata orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Boboiboy langsung memeluk tubuh Fang erat. Tangis tumpah dan tak dapat dibendung lagi. Hati Fang serasa mencelos mendengar isakan Boboiboy.

Ia tak perlu menanyai Boboiboy lebih lanjut. Semua sudah jelas baginya sekarang. Dirinya lah yang menjadi penyebab tangisan Boboiboy.

"Don't leave. Don't leave me. Please don't go." Bisikan Boboiboy terdengar lirih dan bergetar disela isakan tangisnya.

Fang hampir ikut menangis. Namun dipaksanya dirinya sendiri agar tenang. Dipaksanya Boboiboy agar menghadapnya. Ditangkupnya wajah Boboiboy dengan kedua tangan kemudian dikecupnya singkat bibir Boboiboy.

Boboiboy membulatkan matanya. Ini pertama kalinya Fang yang menciumnya. Biasanya semua ciuman mereka Boboiboylah yang memulai.

Fang tersenyum lembut dan menatap kedalam mata coklat Boboiboy dengan serius. Di usapnya pipi Boboiboy dengan ibu jari kirinya.

"Jangan menangis. Kau itu cengeng sekali sih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum jenaka. Tapi hati Boboiboy malah makin terasa perih.

"Dengar ya Boboiboy. Segala sesuatunya pasti akan pergi. Termasuk aku. Aku hanya minta kalau aku pergi kau harus menerimanya."

Boboiboy menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin aku bisa."

Fang mencium pipi Boboiboy. "Maka berusahalah."

Boboiboy menautkan jari-jari mereka. "Ingat pembicaraan kita. Kita akan memiliki anak yang manis dan kuat suatu saat nanti. Aku akan pastikan itu terwujud."

Fang membaringkan kepalanya di bahu Boboiboy. "Yah. Tapi ada banyak hal di kehidupan ini yang berjalan tak sesuai keinginan kita. Dan mungkin itu memang yang terbaik yang direncanakan tuhan."

.

.

Terkadang ada saatnya Boboiboy merasa begitu takut pada hal yang sangat sepele. Saat Fang tidur ia merasa begitu takut.

Ia takut saat kedua kelopak mata itu tertutup, mereka tak pernah terbuka lagi.

Ia takut saat Fang terlelap dan tak pernah terbangun lagi.

Ia takut saat Fang tidur, dan itu adalah tidur untuk selamanya.

.

.

Boboiboy masuk ke kamar Fang sambil membawa sebuah buku ditangannya. Buku itu menurutnya menarik dan Fang pasti akan suka.

Heran. Ia heran saat melihat Fang yang duduk di kursi roda didekat jendela. Kepalanya sedikit ditenggadahkan kearah langit dan ia memejamkan matanya. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibir pucatnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Fang?"

Fang membuka matanya dan menoleh. Senyum masih terkulum di bibir tipisnya. "Surga."

Boboiboy mengerutkan kening dalam. Ia melangkah mendekat sedang tangannya terjulur kearah meja untuk meletakkan buku yang ia bawa. "Surga?"

Fang mengangguk. Pemuda berkacamata itu kembali menatap langit biru. "Iya. Aku penasaran apakah nanti aku bisa tinggal disana. Apakah Surga akan menerimaku Boboiboy?"

"Tidak. Surga tidak akan mau menerimamu."

Fang menoleh dengan cepat, kaget dengan kata-kata Boboiboy. Awalnya ia ingin protes tapi diurungkan niatnya saat dilihatnya pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tajam dan serius. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mengijinkan kau masuk ke Surga kalau kau ke sana sendirian tanpa ku."

Fang mendengus. "Memangnya kau malaikat penjaga Surga?"

Boboiboy menggeleng. "Aku malaikat penjagamu."

Fang terkekeh. "Narsis sekali mengatakan diri sendiri adalah Malaikat."

Boboiboy diam tak membalas. Fang kembali tersenyum pada langit. "Tapi tempat itu pasti sangat indah ya?" gumamnya.

Fang masih menampilkan senyumnya itu tanpa tahu kalau hati Boboiboy merasa tertusuk saat mendengar kalimatnya.

 _Surga. Kematian._

Bukankah itu yang dimaksud oleh Fang?

Boboiboy menatap wajah Fang dalam sendu.

 _Kau merindukan surga Fang? apakah kau akan merindukanku disana nanti?_

Boboiboy duduk didepan Fang. Fang memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku serius tak akan membiarkan Surga memilikimu."

Fang terkekeh. "Sejak kapan kau jadi serakah begini?"

"Aku selalu serakah kalau itu menyangkut soal dirimu." Air muka Boboiboy tampak begitu serius.

Fang menjulurkan tangannya. Ujung jari-jarinya menyentuh wajah Boboiboy. "Nanti tuhan marah lho kalau kau jadi orang yang tamak."

Boboiboy diam. Ia hanya memperhatikan dalam diam Fang yang kembali menatap langit. Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Hei."

Boboiboy mengangkat wajahnya mendengar suara Fang. "Hm?"

"Menurutmu apakah Tuhan menyayangiku?"

Kening Boboiboy berkerut dalam. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah Dia mencintaiku atau tidak. Aku ingin tahu segala sesuatu yang ia rasakan saat menciptakanku. Bencikah? Sayangkah? Aku tidak tahu."

Lalu Boboiboy menghela nafas panjang. "Dasar. Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal-hal aneh?"

Fang menoleh padanya dan tersenyum simpul. "Tak apakan?"

"Tentu saja Tuhan menyayangi semua ciptaannya. Termasuk dirimu. Terutama. Karena kau istimewa."

Fang menatapnya bingung. "Istimewa bagaimana?"

"Istimewa karena kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta."

Fang terkesiap. Boboiboy tersenyum. Kemudian pemuda bertopi itu meraih tangan Fang dan mencium punggung tangannya. " _I reached for your hand  
for the rest of my life._"

Fang menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi belum tentu aku bisa menemani mu sepanjang hidupmu."

Boboiboy mencium setiap jari Fang. Membuat Fang menoleh kembali. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

Fang tersenyum getir. _Kenapa kau harus mencintaiku?_

.

.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Fang pada Boboiboy setelah melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Boboiboy menggeleng. Ia meletakkan kedua lengannya di tepi ranjang Fang. "Aku menginap hari ini. Besok liburkan."

Fang mengangguk. "Tapi kau tak usah memaksakan diri. Tidur di rumah sakit kan sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Aku tidak perlu ditemani kok."

Boboiboy mengerucutkan mulut cemberut. "Kenapa aku malah diusir? Aku cuman ingin bersamamu lebih lama."

Fang tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau jadi manja begini?" kekehnya.

"Biar." Sahut Boboiboy cuek. Pemuda itu meletakkan kepalanya ke paha Fang. Pemuda berambut ungu itu sedang duduk bersandar pada kasurnya yang sedikit dinaikkan. Lengan Boboiboy memeluk pinggang ramping Fang.

Fang tak bisa menahan kekehan kecilnya. Boboiboy menutup matanya dan membiarkan dirinya beristirahat pada Fang.

Fang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sebenarnya yang sakit itu siapa sih? Yang sakit dia yang manja malah Boboiboy.

Tapi Fang juga sadar kalau dia juga bertingkah lain. Dia menjadi orang yang lebih melankolis.

Fang membelai rambut Boboiboy lembut. Ia berterima kasih pada tuhan karena telah mempertemukannya dengan Boboiboy. Menjadi kekasih dari orang seperti Boboiboy.

 _Tuhan terimakasih telah memberikanku seorang malaikat penjaga yang amat berharga._

.

.

Boboiboy terbangun saat matahari telah sempurna terbenam. Meninggalkan semburat merah seperti garis di ufuk barat. Dikucek matanya. Lalu meregangkan tubuhnya.

Senyum terbit di bibirnya tatkala melihat Fang yang telah terlelap. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya terpejam. Dibelainya pipi Fang. Membuat mata Fang bergerak dan terbuka.

"Malam?" ucap Boboiboy. Tak begitu yakin apakah sapaan ini pas untuk bangun tidur.

"Sudah malam ya?" Fang mengucek matanya yang setengah terbuka.

"Ya. Dan kau harus makan dan minum obatmu."

Ucapan Boboiboy membuat Fang manyun. "Haruskah?"

"Harus!" ujar Boboiboy gemas sambil mencubit hidung Fang.

"Sakit." Fang menyingkirkan jari Boboiboy dengan tampang kesal. Ia melotot pada Boboiboy yang hanya ditanggapi tawa kecil. Boboiboy mengambil makanan Fang.

"Kusuapi."

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Kalau tidak kusuapi pasti kau makannya akan lama. Sudah kusuapi saja."

Fang mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Tapi tak bisa membantah lagi.

Boboiboy menyendokkan sesuap nasi. Tapi Fang tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan.

Boboiboy kembali meletakkan piring. Segera mendekati Fang dengan panik. Fang terlihat ingin muntah. Boboiboy membantu Fang duduk. Fang berhenti mual. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia bersandar pada bahu Boboiboy yang kokoh.

"Kau tak apa?"

Fang ingin menjawab namun tidak bisa karena di sela batuk hebat. "Fang?!"

Boboiboy mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir Fang. "Kupanggil dokter?"

Fang menggeleng lemah. "Kau pucat sekali Fang." Fang tetap menggeleng.

 _Aku tak ingin kau kecewa Boboiboy._

.

.

"FANG!"

Boboiboy begitu panik saat Fang tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat ia mengambil gagang telepon didekat dinding.

"Dokter! Tolong, Fang tiba-tiba pingsan," serunya nyaris menjerit.

Semenit kemudian dokter dan dua orang suster datang sambil terburu-buru. Boboiboy mundur walau tak rela. Ia tahu bahwa dia harus memberi ruang untuk para pekerja medis itu bekerja.

Ditatapnya cemas dokter yang sedang memeriksa Fang. Sang dokter tampak bekerja dan mengarahkan beberapa perintah untuk susternya. Dan wajah tegang sang dokter tak membuat Boboiboy lega sama sekali.

"Kita harus membawanya ke UGD."

Kalimat itu membuat Boboiboy terkejut. UGD? Apakah Fang dalam keadaan yang gawat?

Suster-suster itu mendorong ranjang Fang keluar dari ruangannya menyusuri koridor Rumah Sakit. Boboiboy mengikuti dibelakang dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Saat pintu ruangan UGD tertutup, Boboiboy hanya dapat berdiri menatapnya dalam diam. Menyimpan semua kecemasan dan kekhawatiran yang kian memuncak.

Selama sejam ia menunggu. Satu jam yang menurutnya sangat berat. Sang dokter keluar. Ia segera menghampiri pria itu.

"Saudara Fang mengalami kritis. Sangat mengejutkan kondisi tubuhnya menurun secepat itu."

Boboiboy mengepalkan tagannya menahan perasaan panik. "Tapi dia baik-baik saja kan Dok?"

Pria itu tidak menggeleng dan tidak mengangguk. "Saya tak dapat mengatakan dia baik-baik saja. Walau sudah lebih stabil dari keadaan yang tadi, tapi saudara Fang masih dalam kondisi kritis dan tidak sadarkan diri."

Pria berjas putih itu menghela nafas. "Saya akan mencoba semampu saya. Untuk sementara ini hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan."

Boboiboy mengangguk lesu.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit."

Dokter itu berlalu dan Boboiboy memasuki ruangan tempat Fang berbaring. Pemuda itu memakai alat bantu pernapasan serta selang yang lebih banyak lagi yang tersambung ditubuhnya.

Boboiboy duduk disampingnya tanpa sekalipun melepas pandangan dari sosok yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Fang..."

Tak ada yang menjawabnya selain detik jarum jam.

Boboiboy mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai pipi pucat milik Fang.

"Fang..." ucapnya sekali lagi dengan sendu. Dan tanpa sadar ia tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan Fang.

.

.

Fang membuka matanya perlahan. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit-langit yang berwarna putih dan yang selanjutnya ia sadari adalah tangan kanannya yang terasa hangat.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati kalau Boboiboy menggenggam tangannya sambil tertidur. Ia tersenyum samar. "Boboiboy..."

Mata Fang terasa panas. Ingin rasanya menangis. Namun pada akhirnya tak ada satupun air mata dan isakan yang keluar. Ada perasaan sedih luar biasa saat melihat Boboiboy saat ini.

Melirik jam dinding dan ia mendapati kalau saat ini masih tengah malam. Jam dua dini hari. Pemuda itu melepas alat bantu pernapasannya.

Tangan Fang mengusap wajah Boboiboy. Membuat Boboiboy yang merasakan sentuhannya terbangun.

"FANG!"

Boboiboy membulatkan matanya dan langsung berdiri. "Kau sudah sadar?! Kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan panggil dokter." Boboiboy berbalik untuk meraih gagang telepon rumah sakit walau ia masih kaget. Semua yang dilakukannya seolah autopilot.

Namun gerakannya terhenti karena Fang menahan tangan kanannya. "Tidak usah."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau harus diperiksa lagi."

Fang menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Duduklah lagi." Boboiboy menurut walau ekspresinya masih keberatan.

"Kita jalan-jalan ya?" pinta Fang yang membuat Boboiboy melongo.

"Fang, ini masih malam! Kau mau jalan? Kau itu baru saja sadar tahu!" omelnya.

"Aku ingin lihat bintang. Malam ini cerah, pasti mereka terlihat indah." Fang nampak bersikeras dengan keinginannya.

Boboiboy menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyesali dirinya yang tak bisa menolak satupun permintaan pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Baiklah, kau menang."

Fang tersenyum tipis. Boboiboy membantu Fang untuk duduk di kursi roda. Mereka melewati lorong-lorong yang sepi. Ah, untung saja ini bukan setting untuk cerita horor. Yah, walau dia tidak takut, tapi saat ini ia diingatkan pada film horor bersetting rumah sakit yang pernah dia tonton.

Mereka sampai ditaman dan Boboiboy berhenti didekat bangku taman. Dibantunya Fang yang ingin duduk disana. Boboiboy mengambil tempat disebelah Fang.

"Benarkan apa kataku. Bintang-bintangnya terlihat indah."

Fang mendongak ke atas. Menatap langit bersih yang dihiasi benda-benda berkilau dan berkelip. Ratusan bintang nampak sangat cantik malam ini.

Boboiboy mendesah. "Kau ini Fang, kau itu baru saja sadar tapi malah jalan-jalan."

Fang tergelak ringan lalu membaringkan kepalanya ke bahu Boboiboy. Pemuda yang menjadi tempat sandaran mengernyit. Tidak biasanya Fang bertingkah begini, pasti ada apa-apanya.

"Aku berpikir kalau menjadi malaikat penjaga itu pasti merepotkan. Apalagi yang dijaga adalah aku."

Boboiboy berjengit. "Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti saja, aku tidak mau kau kerepotan karena aku."

"Tsk, apasih maksudmu Fang. Aku jadi gagal paham."

"Behenti saja ya Boboiboy? Gimana kalau kau pensiun saja jadi Guardian Angel?"

Walau ada nada jenaka diucapan Fang namun Boboiboy malah merasa tidak enak. Dipegangnya bahu Fang dan dipaksanya agar pemuda beriris violet itu menatapnya.

"Candaanmu itu tidak lucu tahu!" ujar Boboiboy sambil menatap tajam Fang.

Fang terkekeh. "Ya, aku tahu kalau selera humorku rendah."

Boboiboy menatapnya makin galak. Merasa dipermainkan entah kenapa. Dan sialan. Kenapa perasaan buruknya tak mau pergi?

Fang tersenyum tipis membalas pandangan mata Boboiboy. Senyum yang penuh arti.

 _Waktunya sudah selesai Boboiboy... Sudah waktunya kau berhenti menjadi Malaikatku, sudah waktunya bagimu untuk bebas dari janjimu padaku..._

 _Waktunya sudah habis Boboiboy... Hanya akan tinggal satu jantung yang berdetak... Maaf ya..._

 _Ini adalah akhir kisah kita yang ditulis Tuhan... Sekarang aku bisa bertanya pada-Nya, Apakah Ia menciptakan aku dari_ _ **Senyum**_ _atau_ _ **Air mata**_ _._

 _Waktunya sudah berakhir..._

Fang kini malah membaringkan kepalanya kedada bidang Boboiboy. "Boboiboy." Panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku ngantuk, ingin tidur."

Fang dapat merasakan tubuh Boboiboy yang menegang. Ia juga dapat medengar degup jantung pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu yang berpacu lebih cepat.

Suaranya seakan menjadi nyanyian pengantar tidur. Fang semakin mengantuk. Matanya semakin terasa berat dan nafasnya makin pelan dan teratur.

"Jangan bangunkan ya?"

Fang menutup matanya. Dan pemuda itu terlelap dengan tenang.

Boboiboy melebarkan matanya. "Fa-Fang?"

Tak ada sahutan.

"FANG!"

Boboiboy membentak pemuda yang ada didalam pelukannya. Berharap kalau pemuda itu bangun dan berbalik mengomelinya.

Namun keheningan malam yang tetap mengisi udara.

Boboiboy merasakan jantungnya yang mencelos. Darahnya serasa berhenti mengalir dan jatuh kebawah.

Boboiboy melingkarkan lengannya mengelilingi tubuh Fang. Tubuh itu terasa begitu dingin. Dan sayangnya Boboiboy tahu, sekeras apapun usahanya untuk menghangatkan tubuh itu lagi, tubuh itu pasti akan tetap beku.

Boboiboy menenggelamkan wajahnya. Pemuda itu menangis tanpa suara.

"Kau akan merindukanku di Surga Fang? Karena aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu disini..."

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Jadi sad end juga. Pas nulis ini adik perempuanku selalu tanya kayak apa endingnya dan aku cuman bisa ngejawab "Belum tahu." -_-**

 **Aku juga nanya ke temen-temen bagusan sad end apa Happy end? Dan semuanya ngejawab happy end. Tapi aku sendiri gak ngebayangin kayak apaan happy endnya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meng-sad kan end dari fic ini.**

 **Nanggung rasanya udah sedih-sedih. ^^v**

 **Yosh, balesan review chap sebelumnya,**

 **RavRen : Makasih pujiannya ^^ ini chap selanjutnya.**

 **Lenny548 : Maaf, ini sad end. Mungkin mereka bakal bahagia di kehidupan selanjutnya?**

 **TakoNekoInuPyong : iya,Fangnya emang kasihan. Tapi itu untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **Wizardcookie : ini lanjut.**

 **Hwang635 : sayang sekali, Fangnya meninggal :'(**

 **Nozuki107 : nih tisu *nyodorin tisu* benarkah? Pas nulis emang lumayan nyesek. Tapi lama-lama aku enjoy dengan alur sedih ini.**

 **Oke, terimakasih buat yang sudah baca ^-^**

 **Di review jangan lupa!**

 **Ai.**


	3. Epilog

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy adalah milik Animonsta.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, No Power, tulisan yang di italic itu ucapan batin,Dll.**

 **Pair : BoiFang (As Always.)**

 ** _Epilog_**

"NARU! TURUN DARI POHON SEKARANG! Ya ampun ini sudah sore, sudah mau gel- ULAT ITU JANGAN DIMAKAN!"

Seseorang pria berkemeja putih berhenti saat tangannya baru saja mendorong sedikit pagar rumah. Mengerjapkan mata bingung akibat teriakan melengking barusan. Menatap heran laki-laki lain yang berdiri di halaman di depan sebuah pohon.

Memilih untuk masuk dan menghampiri pria yang sedang mendongak keatas pohon dengan kening berlipat. Laki-laki berambut ungu itu menggerutu. Laki-laki berambut coklat yang baru tiba tersebut ikut menoleh.

"Papa!"

Ia terkekeh melihat seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menuruni dahan pohon dengan buru-buru. Gadis kecil itu tiba didahan yang rendah. Pria berambut cokelat gelap itu mendekat, menyambut gadis kecil yang langsung melompat dari dahan pohon ke pelukannya.

"Ahahaha," tawa gadis itu cerah. Pria itu ikut tertawa lebar.

"Jangan mendukungnya, Boboiboy," gerutu pria berkacamata disebelahnya.

Boboiboy menoleh dan membetulkan posisi gendongannya. "Mendukung bagaimana Fang?"

"Kau itu bukannya menasehati Naru malah mendukung-dukung saja dia manjat-manjat. Lihat tadi, dia hampir makan ulat!" ujar Fang keki.

Boboiboy tertawa dan mengelus rambut coklat cerah putrinya yang memakai kaus putih polos dan celana jeans selutut yang dilipat. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, dia ini aktif sekali sih." Poni kirinya yang diikat bergoyang saat Boboiboy menepuk pelan kepalanya.

Fang menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya. Dia tidak tahu dari mana asal sifat Naru yang Hiperaktif. Seingatnya dia dan Boboiboy termasuk orang yang adem-adem saja, nah kenapa putrinya ini tidak bisa diam?

Boboiboy tertawa kembali melihat raut jengkel Fang. "Itu pertanda bagus, berarti dia anak yang kuat, cerdas dan sehat. Nah sudah sore, mari masuk." Fang mengangguk dan melangkah disamping Boboiboy memasuki rumah berwarna putih yang tersiram cahaya jingga.

.

.

Boboiboy mencium kening putri kecilnya yang telah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Wajahnya yang damai itu manis sekali. Abaikan fakta kalau dia bisa sangat bandel.

Boboiboy berbalik dan tersenyum pada Fang yang menyenderkan tubuh di kusen pintu bercat putih. Tangannya bersidekap di dada, tanda kalau sebentar lagi dia mau mengeluh atau protes.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Naru itu tidak bisa diam, meleng dikit tau-tau saja dia sudah tiba di kolam ikan, lengah sedikit dan dia langsung tiba di atas pohon."

Boboiboy tertawa ringan, sebelah lengannya memeluk pinggang Fang lembut dan menariknya untuk ke kamar mereka. Keduanya berbaring dengan tubuh menyender pada sandaran kasur.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku sih senang kalau Naru aktif begitu, kata orang-orang sih itu tanda kalau anak cerdas."

Fang menghela nafas lelah. "Iya sih, dia memang selalu ingin tahu dan kritis." Boboiboy tersenyum simpul dan mencium pelipis _istrinya._

Hening sejenak sebelum Boboiboy kembali bersuara. "Hei," panggilnya pelan.

"Hm?" Fang menoleh padanya. Menatap manik Boboiboy yang memandangnya lurus.

"Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat Naru rasanya aku lega sekali."

Sebelah alis Fang terangkat naik, "Kenapa?"

Boboiboy mengangkat bahu, "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi yang pasti setiap melihat Naru, aku merasa ada perasaan ringan ditubuhku. Seperti sesuatu yang dulu tak pernah terwujud hadir. Seperti ketika aku berhasil menepati janji yang berharga."

Fang diam tak bergeming. Boboiboy memeluk pinggang Fang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya kesana. "Rasanya aku bahagia sekali," bisik pria itu pelan.

Fang berbalik membuat Boboiboy melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Fang. Sekarang giliran Fang yang menyamankan diri dalam dada bidang Boboiboy. "Aku juga," bisik Fang teredam.

Boboiboy tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Fang. "Walau kau itu cerewet dan menyebalkan sih," ucap Fang mengangkat wajahnya yang menyeringai mengejek.

Boboiboy mencubit pipinya gemas. "Kapan aku cerewet? Adanya kau itu yang selalu menggerutu."

"Yee, kau malah lebih rempong dariku," Fang menjulurkan lidah mengejek, "Cerewet sekali tentang kesehatan, kau kan bukan dokter. Kalau aku mengeluh pusing kau langsung ribut, aku mual kau ribut, segala makanan kau teliti dulu sehat atau tidak. Seriusan deh, kenapa dulu gak ambil jurusan kedokteran aja?"

Boboiboy tergelak, "Yakin bukan kau yang cerewet, apa perlu kutulis ulang cerosanmu?" Fang meninju perut Boboiboy. 0k, dia sendiri ternyata juga cerewet.

"Tapi beneran deh, dari dulu aku bingung kenapa kau itu _overprotektif_ sekali dengan kesehatanku dan Naru."

Boboiboy terdiam sebelum menarik Fang mendekat, "Entahlah," bisiknya pelan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Setiap memikirkan itu aku begitu takut. Takut sekali." Fang menahan nafas, tercekat saat mendengar suara Boboiboy yang bergetar.

"Aku merasa begitu takut kehilangan lagi," lirihnya.

"Lagi?" tanya Fang bingung.

Boboiboy terkekeh pelan. "Anehkan? Entah kenapa rasanya aku pernah kehilanganmu padahal nyatanya kau selalu disini."

Hening kembali. Boboiboy tak bicara lagi dan Fang terlalu bingung untuk ngomong apalagi. "Jangan pernah pergi ya?" pinta Boboiboy dengan wajah yang masih tenggelam di leher Fang.

"Um," Fang mengangguk kecil.

"Aku akan berjanji menjadi malaikat penjagamu, sampai waktu kita benar-benar habis. Sampai semua naskah yang telah ditakdirkan tuhan kita mainkan."

Fang tersenyum, "Terima kasih, kurasa aku diciptakan tuhan dengan senyuman karena saat ini aku bahagia sekali. Sangat."

"Selama jantung ini berdetak, selama itu aku mencintaimu." Boboiboy mendekap erat tubuh Fang seolah tidak ingin melepasnya. "Aku ingin selalu menjagamu, rasanya dulu, _dulu sekali_ aku pernah tidak berdaya untuk menjagamu."

"Jika itu kehidupan masa lalu, aku tak peduli, selama bersamamu aku tidak peduli pada apapun." Balas Fang.

"Jika dikehidupan yang dulu aku tak bisa menepati janjiku, maka aku pastikan kali ini akan kuwujudkan."

"Hanya sampai waktu telah berakhir. Saat waktu telah habis." Gumam Fang.

"Hm-mm."

 _._

 _Karena pada akhirnya sang waktulah yang menentukan batas kita..._

 _Menentukan durasi naskah kehidupan ini..._

 _Bahkan saat seluruh janji terucap belum terpenuhi..._

 _Saat sang waktu bilang berhenti..._

 _Nafas pun tak ada nilainya..._

 _._

 **If the darkness falls and my angel calls**

 **In my despair will you be there?**

 **In the darkest night when I need your light**

 **Will you show me the way?**

 **If my time runs out and the sky falls down**

 **Despite my fear, will you appear?**

 **If the world goes blind and I lose my mind**

 **Will you show me the way tonight?**

# Wolf Bite – Owl City

.

 **A/N :**

Halooo... Ai disini ^^ Aku nulis epilog seperti yang diminta.

 **Boboiboy :** "Emang ada yang minta?"

 **Ai:** "Ada!" /deathglare.

 **Fang:** "Lama amat epilognya muncul Ai."

 **Ai:** "Gomen ne, lagi sibuk banget. Sebenarnya udah lama selesai epilognya, cuman kesempatan untuk ngepublishnya doang yang gak ada, ini aja baru selesai ujian mid. Mohon maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan."

 **Boboiboy:** "Bukannya udah selesai hari Sabtu kemaren?"

 **Fang:** "Dia kan harus ikut ujian susulan. Kemaren izin OSK."

 **Ai:** "Yep. Sekarang baru bisa update." ^-^

 **Fang:** "Beberapa info untuk kalian, Naru itu adalah anak kecil dari anime Barakamon. Coba deh nonton, bagus banget pelajaran yang bisa diambil. Apalagi openingnya yang bawaain Super Beaver."

 **Ai:** "My favorite band." ^0^)/

 **Boboiboy:** "Epilog ini dibuat setelah Ai ngebaca ulang dua chap sebelumnya yang terasa ada bagian yang ngegantung. Tau deh yang mana."

 **Ai:** "Yap, moga tidak mengecewakan ya."

 **Boboiboy:** "Oya, itu kenapa lirik lagu bisa nyempil? Mana lagunya berkesan serem."

 **Ai:** "Enggak lagi, romantis malah. Iramanya juga nge-beat, lagian lagu ini masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan fic ini. Ada yang tahu?"

 **Fang:** "Aku tahu!"

 **Ai:** "Ssstt... Nah udah dulu, Silahkan di Review ya, untuk apresiasinya... Ai pamit ya!"


End file.
